Beautiful Angel
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: #haripucuksedunia. MaeIso Bagaimanapun juga, setiap kali Maehara melihat Isogai Yuuma. Laki-laki itu memiliki senyuman bak malaikat...


Isogai Yuuma itu anak biasa.

Tidak ada spesial darinya. Katakan sajalah, kemampuannya dalam akademik dan non-akademik rata-rata, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dia berasal dari keluarga biasa—oke, memang dia kurang mampu, namun semua masalah ekonominya bisa Isogai atasi dan tampil menjadi ana biasa. Dia juga tidak pendiam ataupun terlalu mencolok. Dia mudah tertawa, namun juga bisa sesekali marah.

Kalau bicara soal penampilan, Isogai juga biasa-biasa saja. Isogai seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya; memiliki rambut hitam dan iris matanya coklat karamel. Tinggi juga rata-rata, dan dia tidak terlalu kurus ataupun gemuk. Terkesan biasa, memang.

Ah ya, ada satu hal yang membedakan Isogai. Laki-laki itu memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat...

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.:** **Beautiful Angel :.**

 **#Haripucuksedunia ~ Yuumautopia**

 **.**

Maehara — Isogai

 **Rated M ~ for any reason**

.

.

.

Sejauh yang bisa Maehara Hiroto ingat; dirinya sudah berteman lama dengan Isogai Yuuma. Atau sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih

Ya, Maehara juga tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bakal menjadi pasangan _homoseksual_ dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Perasaan aneh itu mengendap-endap di hati Maehara dan menyelimuti di hatinya. Awalnya, Maehara tidak peduli dengan perasaan itu; tidak lebih perasaan sayang sebatas sahabat. Namun, sejak Isogai mengakui perasaan cintanya pada Maehara, semuanya berubah. Akhir tahun ketiga masa SMP mereka, Maehara resmi menjadi kekasih Isogai.

Hingga sekarang, lima tahun sejak itu, Maehara masih menyandang status kekasih Isogai. Walau kadang-kadang banyak masalah, mereka tetap bisa menjalaninya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Maehara tidak begitu ingat bagaimana pertemuan awalnya dengan Isogai. Samar-samar, yang dirinya ingat hanyalah Isogai selalu membaca buku tebal bersampul kulit di bawah rindangan pohon yang menghalau sinar matahari. Isogai anak pendiam sejak kecil. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Maehara—anak hiperaktif—bisa dekat dengan Isogai.

Tahu-tahu saja sudah dekat dengan Isogai Yuuma.

"Hiroto-kun?" Maehara mengerjap, agak tersadar dari lamunannya. Disampingnya, Isogai, menatapnya agak cemas. "Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat potong dagingnya, keburu airnya sudah mendidih."

"Ah." Maehara memandang daging sapi has dalam yang hanya terbelah dua di talenan. Buru-buru Maehara langsung mengambil pisaunya lagi untuk memotongnya. "Kau sudah selesai bikin bumbunya?"

"Daritadi malah," jawab Isogai datar sembari mengangguk. "Ada apa sih? Daritadi benggong mulu."

"Cuma nostaglia saja." Tangan Maehara memotong hati-hati daging has dalam itu, lalu meletakannya ke mangkuk. Namun Isogai memandangnya meminta kepastian. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya keinget masa lalu kita saja."

"Kalau gitu, sini biar aku bantu." Isogai mengambil setengah daging yang belum Maehara potong. "Kalau berdua, kerjanya pasti cepat bukan?"

Maehara mengangguk. Lalu mereka melanjutkan memotong daging untuk makan malam mereka.

Sebagai sepasang kekasih, ini adalah salah satu rutinitas mereka; memasang bersama untuk makan malam bersama. Terutama ketika Maehara sudah satu atap dengan Isogai. Tidak, mereka belum mendapatkan hubungan resmi yang diakui oleh pemerintah, mengingat negara ini masih belum merestui hubungan homoseksual.

Maehara hanya tinggal bersama dengan Isogai agar lebih murah membayar flat ini. Kamar mereka juga terpisah. Tapi meski begitu, hubungan cinta mereka masih mersa seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa terasa, hubungan antara Maehara dan Isogai terasa sangat cepat, namun menyenangkan. Walau sampai sekarang hanya sebatas pelukan, bagi Maehara itu semua sudah cukup.

—asalkan bersama Isogai.

"Ouch!"

Maehara refleks langsung menarik jarinya dari dagingnya yang baru terpotong sebagian. Sisi jemari telunjuk kirinya tergores oleh pisau, mengeluarkan setetes demi tetes darah. Agak perih, namun tidak begitu sakit. Buru-buru Maehara melindungi lukanya dengan tangan kanannya, mencegah darah keluar dari lukanya.

"Astaga... Hiroto-kun!" Isogai langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Manik coklat karamelnya memandang luka di tangan Maehara. "Sakit?"

"Yahh..., namanya juga luka pasti sakit. Tapi tak apa-apa kok, cuma tergores doang."

Sorotan Isogai masih terpaku dengan tangan Maehara. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menarik tangan kiri Maehara. Sesuai dugaannya; ini bukan sekedar teriris biasa. Agak sobek kecil, namun tidak begitu parah. Bisa dikatakan, Maehara hampir mengiris tangannya sendiri.

Mendecak, Isogai menatap tajam Maehara. "Ini bukan tergores, Maehara Hiroto-kun. Kau hampir mengiris tanganmu sendiri." Tangan Isogai meroggoh kantung celananya. Namun, benda yang dicari Isogai, saputangan, sama sekali tidak ada di kantung celana. "Kalau begini, apa boleh buat."

Seketika itu juga, Maehara merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah menjalar di jarinya dan membaur di daerah goresan lukanya. Isogai menjilati lukanya. Cairan saliva Isogai menyebar ke daerah luka dengan batuan lidahnya yang bergerak aktif. Isogai juga tak tanggung-tanggung untuk mengulum jarinya.

Pikiran Maehara langsung kosong. Pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Menyadari Isogai akan lama berhentinya, buru-buru Maehara langsung menarik jarinya. Mata Isogai terperanjat, lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke wajah Maehara yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-a-apa... y-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Maehara, agak tergagap.

Isogai mendesah, "Tentu saja mengobati lukamu. Itu kan cara tradisional."

"Tapi juga jangan kau juga yang jilat! Aku kan bisa sendiri." Maehara memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku kan jadi malu sendiri!"

"Hehehe. Kau lucu sekali," Isogai terkekeh pelan. "Lebih baik kau ke kamar mandi sana, ambil plester. Biar aku yang lanjutin motong dagingnya."

"Kau sudah hafal resepnya kan?"

Isogai tersenyum manis, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa memasaknya kok!"

Maehara mengangguk, lalu buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Meraih kotak P3K yang tidak jauh dengan gelas berisi pasta dan sikat giginya, lalu mengambil plester di dalam P3K. Manik coklat Maehara memperhatikan lukanya, masih ada bekas saliva Isogai yang belum mengering dari tangannya.

"Saliva Isogai..."

Wajah Maehara lagi-lagi seperti kepiting rebus. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Maehara menyentuh saliva Isogai secara langsung, bahkan lidahnya sekalipun. Saraf otaknya menerka sempurna, bagaimana Isogai menjilati lukanya—menurutnya secara seduktif.

Seduktif?

"Arrrgghh! Ayolah Maehara Hiroto, jangan mikir yang macam-macam! Kamu masih muda!"

Buru-buru Maehara langsung mencuci lukanya

.

.

.

"Hanya dijilat saja, kau sudah kacau seperti itu."

Meski Asano Gakushuu mengatakan itu sambil merendahkan, Maehara memilih tidak menggubrisnya. Tangannya tetap terpaku dengan _keyboard_ di laptopnya. Matanya mati-matian fokus ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan pekerjaan tugas kuliahnya yang daritadi Maehara eksekusi—belum kelar sama sekali.

Padahal seharusnya tugas seperti ini bisa kelar dalam hitungan jam. Tapi sudah tiga hari Maehara berkutat, sama sekali belum kelar.

Yah, Maehara masih kepikiran aksi berani Isogai tempo hari yang lalu.

Ah, sungguh. Maehara sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Mungkin kalau untuk sepasang kekasih, hal itu urusan biasa, tidak perlu sampai dipikirkan. Tapi tetap saja. Maehara bukanlah tipe orang yang berani menerjang kekasihnya tanpa persetujuan dari kekasihnya. Dia memang playboy, tapi seumur hidupnya, kalau urusan kekasih, Maehara hanya menggoda dan paling sebatas peluk—tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Kau itu playboy. Tapi begini saja sudah kayak orang enggak bisa tidur," ujar Asano sarkas. "Lucunya lagi, kalian sudah seatap tapi cuma sebatas main peluk-pelukan."

Membuang nafas kesal, Maehara mendongak ke arah Asano, mengabaikan layar laptopnya. "Ah, jangan ingatkan itu lagi. Aku tidak bisa fokus buat ngerjain tugasku!"

"Dasar. Aku heran kenapa bisa kalian masih pacaran kalau kayak gitu terus."

"Yah, katakan saja kita lebih mengutamakan hubungan harmonis daripada nafsu." Maehara mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, meski tidak gatal. "Apa boleh buat. Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun."

"Isogai? Kau belum pernah ciuman dengan Isogai."

Maehara mengangguk.

Asano tercengang, tidak yakin Maehara di depannya ini benar-benar seorang playboy. Astaga. Bahkan dirinya yang baru berpacaran dengan Karma selama dua tahun, dan belum seatap, sudah berciuman berkali-kali. Bahkan hingga hubungan intim dalam hitungan jari. Dan sekarang, Maehara yang sudah kenal Isogai bertahun-tahun, berpacaran lima tahun sampai satu atap... sama sekali belum berciuman?!

"Pantas saja kalau Isogai sangat seduktif saat itu." Asano mendesah sembari memijat kepalanya sejenak. "Mungkin Isogai ingin melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya."

"Hasrat seksual?! Yang benar saja! Kita itu masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Justru kau itu yang bodoh." Asano mendesah lagi. "Sampai kapan hubungan seperti itu bertahan. Kau kira suami-istri itu bakal bertahan kalau tidak berhubungan seksual hah?"

Maehara menegak air liurnya. "Yahh... kayaknya sih tidak mungkin."

"Makanya seharusnya kau pikirkan perasaan Isogai. Lagian kalian tuh sudah bukan lagi anak SMP yang baru kenal cinta. Sudah sewajarnya, kalian melanjutkan hubungan lebih intim lagi."

Alis sebelah Maehara terangkat. "Kau yakin?"

Asano Gakushuu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Berhubungan intim dengan kekasih.

Oke. Kalimat itu sekarang itu absrud di kepala Maehara.

Maehara Hiroto memang sudah pernah melihat berbagai macam video be- _rating_ dewasa; baik heteroseksual ataupun homoseksual. Tapi tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Maehara untuk melakukan hal ini ke Isogai, terutama tanpa kertas pengakuan negara tentang hubungan mereka. Isogai tidak akan hamil, tapi tetap saja—Maehara tidak ingin menodai kesucian Isogai.

"Tapi, sebagai kekasih aku juga ingin merasakan bibir Hiroto-kun."

Sontak, Maehara langsung tersedak. Cairan kental susu sapi itu menyasar ke tenggorokannya, dan refleks langsung dikeluarkan. Pagi ini, ketika sarapan, tiba-tiba Isogai berkata seperti itu. Otak Maehara terasa langsung _konsrelt_. Tersadar susunya telah mengotori mulutnya, buru-buru Maehara membersihkan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau t-t-tiba-tiba bilang begituan!"

"Hahaha. Kau terkejut sekali." Isogai terkikik pelan. "Padahal kau itu _playboy_ , tapi kau terkejut sampai segitunya."

Entah kenapa ucapan Isogai seperti Asano.

Maehara mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah berhenti jadi _playboy_ sejak kita jadi kekasih. Dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta err... ciuman?"

"Memang, apa itu masalah?"

Bergeming, Maehara tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab bagaimana. Oke, itu bukan suatu masalah yang bisa dibesar-besarkan; justru ciuman menjadi salah satu rutinitas sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi ciuman sekarang. Tidak, tidak, Maehara masih belum sanggup untuk memberikan _first kiss_ -nya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Maehara merasakan sentuhan jemari Isogai, dan akhirnya merasakan genggaman dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Isogai menatapnya. Satu senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Semula tangan Maehara bergetar perlahan-lahan makin menghilang seiring kehangatan Isogai menjalar ke tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Isogai menatapnya lembut. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup, aku masih bisa menunggumu sampai kau siap."

"Bukan begitu." Maehara memandang tangan Isogai yang mengenggam tangan kanannya. "Apakah kau belum pernah ciuman."

Isogai menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, _first_ _kiss_ ini hanya untukmu."

Maehara bergeming. Namun, sedetik kemudian Maehara memberanikan diri memajukan kepalanya. Jarak bibir antara Maehara dan Isogai hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Mata coklat karamel saling bertemu, memandang satu sama lain. Sejurus kemudian, Maehara menghapus jarak diantara mereka, dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Tanpa disuruh, Isogai membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Maehara mengakses mulutnya dan memasukan lidahnya. Lidah mereka menari satu sama lain. Saliva mereka menyatu dalam keintiman. Ini ciuman pertama Maehara, dan juga Isogai. Rasanya aneh. Namun disisi lain sangat bergairah dan menenangkan hati.

Sedetik kemudian, yang dilihat Maehara adalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Ukkhh..."

Sakit menusuk-nusuk menyerang kepalanya. Mata Maehara mengerjap berkali-kali, menyesuaikan garis-garis imajiner cahaya lampu yang masuk lewat matanya. Pemandangannya yang semula memburam perlahan-lahan berubah jelas. Mata Maehara mengedarkan pandangan sekitarnya. Ada televisi, dua sofa saling berhadapan dan satu meja pendek di tengah ruangan. Ini di ruang keluargan flatnya.

Maehara langsung beranjak dari tempat dia bebaring, sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. Tangannya menjalar ke kepalanya, memijat sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tersadar, ada satu selimut yang menjaganya dari dingin. Tapi Maehara tidak ingat, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa tertidur disini.

"Huh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Maehara mendongak, mendapati Isogai Yuuma berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat khas Jepang—teh hijau. Isogai menyodorkan ke Maehara, seolah meminta Maehara untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Maehara langsung mengambil teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Aroma teh hijau itu menenangkan kepala Maehara.

Sejurus kemudian, Maehara menyeruput teh hijau itu. Cairan hijau itu menyegarkan dahaga kerongkongannya yang kering itu. Nikmat dan menenangkan.

"Saat kita ciuman, kau tiba-tiba pingsan," begitulah kata Isogai sebelum menyentuh tangannya ke kening Maehara. "Syukurlah demannya sudah turun."

Maehara mengerjap. Dia deman?

Seingatnya, pagi itu dia sama sekali tidak deman. Malahan tubuhnya sehat bugar untuk aktivitas hariannya—pergi ke kampus dan melakukan penelitian di lapangan. Lalu setelah ciuman dengan Isogai, tiba-tiba dia pingsan. Aneh.

Apa mungkin dia terlalu grogi untuk berciuman dengan Isogai. Tapi—masa segitunya sampai dirinya pingsan.

"Ini jam berapa?" Maehara menyerahkan gelas itu ke Isogai.

"Pukul delapan malam."

"Aku tertidur dari pagi sama delapan malam?!" Isogai mengangguk. "Astaga! Bagaimana dengan penelitianku!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Maehara Hiroto-kun," kata Isogai sembari menaruh gelas Maehara ke meja. "Aku sudah bilang ke Asano kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit. Yah, Asano bilang kau harus jaga badan, jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

Maehara menarik nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kukira dia bakal memarahiku habis-habisan."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba Maehara merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan waktu bersamaan dirinya merasa terjegal. Isogai menariknya, dan sepasang tangan Isogai mengalungi badan Maehara seolah-olah mengikatnya dan tidak ingin dilepaskan. Isogai membenamkan wajahnya ke badan Maehara.

"Aku mencintaimu Hiroto-kun." Isogai memeluk erat Maehara. "Tolong, jangan pergi dariku."

Bergeming, Maehara memperhatikan tubuh Isogai yang bergetar. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sepertinya ketakutan, seolah-olah takut kehilangan Maehara untuk selamanya. Maehara mengelus kepalanya. Dia hanya pingsan, mana mungkin meninggalkan Isogai begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Maehara membalas pelukan Isogai. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan tanpa Maehara sadari, Isogai tersenyum di balik tubuhnya.

Percayalah, senyuman dia seperti malaikat terindah di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Hingga sekarang, bercumbu adalah rutinitas pagi mereka.

Morning kiss―sebutlah itu. Sebelum Isogai dan Maehara menuju ke tempat kuliah masing-masing, mereka akan bercumbu. Hanya selang beberapa menit, namun mereka masing-masing puas. Berkat ciuman itulah, hubungan mereka semakib dekat dari sebelumnya. Lebih intim dan bergairah.

Ya, walau Maehara tidak sanggup lebih dari ciuman, Isogai tidal mempermasalahkan. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan hubungan seperti ini terus berjalan.

Isogai rela menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi setiap kali aku berciuman dengam Yuuma, entah kenapa badanku terasa lemas."

Begitulah kalimat Maehara mengawali sesi berbagi pengalaman dengan Asano. Syukurlah siang ini, Asano dan Maehara telah selesai mengerjakan makalah penelitiannya. Senggang ditemani dua kopi hangat sudah jarang dinikmati mereka.

Mumpung senggang, tidak ada salahnya nongkrong.

"Apa kau terlalu grogi untuk berciuman?"

"Yang benar saja!" Maehara mengibaskan tangan kanan, menunjukan penyanggahan. "Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali―setiap kali aku berciuman dengannya!"

"Sampai pingsan?"

Maehara mengangguk.

Asano mendengus, "Dasar cowok lemah."

"Hei!"

Dengan santai, Asano menyesapi kopi hitam. Cairan likuid hitam kecoklatan itu masuk ke keronggokannya dan membasahi dindingnya.

"Mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi keinget cerita mitos yang ditulis Karma."

Maehara mengerjap. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Asano.

"Ya―ini cuma urban legend; mengisahkan laki-laki bersayap hitam yang menyamar menjadi kekasih manusia. Dia membutuhkan energi manusia. Karena itu dia mencium manusia untuk menyerap energinya. Yah, selagi energinya enak, dia akan mempertahankam kehidupan manusia itu."

"Entah kenapa kalau kau menceritakannya, sense cerita dark-romancenya menghilang." Maehara mendengus. Asano memandangnya sebal. "Tapi masa iya Yuuma itu monster mengerikan itu. Ayolah, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil."

"Terserahlah." Asano kembali menyesapi kopi hitam. "Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Soalnya Karma selalu bilang ke aku―jauhi Isogai Yuuma."

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Isogai Yuuma belum pulang.

Padahal laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama pukul delapan malam.

Maehara sesekali memandang jam. Televisi di ruang keluarga yang sengaja dia nyalakan sama sekali tidak menenangkan hatinya. Dia gundah dan cemas, tentu saja. Mana ada kekasih yang tidak cemas dengan pasangannya.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang jugaa..." Maehara mendengus kesal.

Sup kacang merah di meja makan sudah dingin, tapi Maehara tidak peduli. Malahan dia tidak tertaril untuk memakan sup itu sendirian. Dia ingin memakannya bersama Isogai. Namun laki-laki berambut hitam itu belum pulang.

 _Jauhi Isogai Yuuma._

Tiba-tiba kalimat Asano itu berputar di kepalanya. Menjauhi Isogai, hanya karena pingsan ketika berciuman―yang benar saja! Isogai itu sahabatnya sekaligus menjadi kekasihnya bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang, Asano menyuruhnya menjauhinya. Konyol sekali.

"Lebih baik aku cari Yuuma."

Lalu Maehara mengambil jaketnya berwarna hijau tua

Pencarian pertama Maehara adalah toko tempat Isogai berkerja, toko buku. Tapi seperti Maehara duga, Isogai tidak ada disana. Manager toko itu bilang kalau Isogai sudah pulang daritadi. Maehara hanya bisa mengangguk terima kasih. Lalu kembali mencarinya lagi.

Ke tempat kuliah Isogai? Hari ini Isogai tidak ada kelas.

Ke bukit belakang sekolah, tidak―terlalu jauh dari flat mereka.

Tiba-tiba Maehara merasakan getar di kantung celananya. Handphonenya bergetar. Buru-buru Maehara mengambil handphonenya di kantung celananya. Layar handphonenya menampilkan nama Asano Gakushuu.

Tumben Asano menghubunginya kalau tidak tugas kelompok.

" _Halo, Maehara. Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Lagi nyari Isogai." Maehara melanjutkam larinya.

" _Maehara! Sebaiknya kau tidak bertemu dengan Isogai Yuuma!"_

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

Maehara tetap berjalan untuk mencari Isogai. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

" _Aku_ _menanyakan soal ini ke Karma... Tak kusangka ternyata dia mantan pembasmi siluman. Karena ceritamu, Karma yakin―_ "

Tak sengaja, manik jingga Maehara menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam di tengah-tengah taman. Itu Isogai.

Dia berada disana.

"— _Isogai Yuuma_ _bukanlah manusia_."

...dengan sepasan sayap hitam mengantung di punggungnya.

Maehara menghentikan langkah kakinya. Laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu berdiri di tengah-tengah taman dengan sepasang sayap yang dia kepakan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, namun tidak mengotori tubuhnya sama sekali. Juga disini banyak sekali baju yang dikoyak, namun sama sekali tidak ada 'tubuh' yang mengenakan kain itu.

Seolah telah menghancurkan banyak orang.

"Y-yu-yumaa...?"

Saat Maehara mengatakan nama itu, laki-laki bersayap hitam itu menoleh. Mata coklat karamel itu berkilau menatap Maehara. Seperti bertemu dengan mangsa. Sontak, tubuh Maehara langsung bergetar hebat. Namun kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa untuk lari. Bukan dia tidak ingin selamat dari tatapan memangsa laki-laki itu.

Hanya saja, senyuman laki-laki itu berubah menjadi senyuman hangat. Senyuman Isogai.

"Setahuku hari ini kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah, Maehar Hiroto-kun."

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sepasang ayap itu tetap menggantung di punggungnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa kabur dari situasi ini.

"Apa y-yang kau lakukan?"

Isogai menyunggingkan seringainya. "Aku lapar." Jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis. "Aku coba memakan preman taman―rasanya menjijikan."

Tangan dingin Isogai mengangkat dagu Maehara. Manik coklat mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hanya saja; yang satu menampilkan ketakutan dan yang satu menampilkan obsesif. Sejurus kemudian, Isogai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Dia mencium Maehara, dengan paksa.

"Dan hanya kau yang memiliki rasa terenak yang pernah kucicipi."

Kemudian yang dilihat Maehara adalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Ahh, kau sudah terbangun, Maehara Hiroto-kun?"

Maehara tersentak, dan langsung membuka matanya cepat. Tubuh tergeletak di kasur yang berbau memabukan. Seperti bau alkohol—lebih tepatnya _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi atau memang _wine_ itu terlalu banyak tersiram di kasur ini. Terima kasih dengan bau itu, Maehara kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya diatas selimut merah marun ini.

Namun yang menjadi pelaku dari semua ini, hanya memandangnya sambil memainkan secangkir anggur merah. Maehara bisa melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, dengan bangganya menunjukan sayap hitam di punggungya. Dengan wajah tak bersalah, Isogai Yuuma berjalan ke arahnya. Dia duduk dipinggir kasur sebelum akhirnya bergerak mendekati Maehara.

"Tak kusangka bakal ketahuan secepat ini," kata Isogai sembari menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Jemari Isogai menyentuh pelan pipi Maehara. Keringat dingin muncul setiap kali Isogai mengelus pelan pipinya. Manik mata Maehara menampilkan kilatan ketakutan dan memandangnya tidak percaya. Tapi Isogai tidak peduli dengan itu. Semakin Isogai menatap lekat-lekat mata Maehara yang berkilau, semakin jatuh cinta dengan mata itu.

Indah sekali. Jauh lebih indah dibandingkan berlian sekalipun.

Ah, betapa Isogai ingin mata itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik di tempat koleksinya.

"Sangat disayangkan ya, padahal aku sangat suka menikmati masa-masa aku menjadi lemah dan dilindungi Hiroto-kun. Terutama saat kita berciuman, aku suka sekali Hiroto-kun yang berani menciumku," kata Isogai terus terang. "Terutama ketika aku merasakan energi perasaanmu mengalir di tubuhku. Lezat sekali. Ah, aku masih menginginkannya, sungguh."

"K-kau siapa...?"

Isogai terdiam. Pertanyaan absrud. Selang beberapa detik, Isogai malah tertawa sambil menampilkan tawa hangatnya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ya, tetap saja Maehara ketakutan dengan tawa itu. Baginya, tawa itu seperti tawa seorang iblis.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini Isogai Yuuma, temanmu, sahabatmu, dan kekasihmu sampai mati."

Tapi dia bukan Isogai Yuuma yang Maehara kenal.

Dia adalah iblis.

"Ya. Aku memang iblis, Maehara Hiroto-kun."

Maehara tersentak. Dia—

"Sejak kita berciuman. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, ahh... bahkan isi hatimu yang terdalam. Memori-memori yang sudah kau lupakan, aku bisa mengetahuinya semua."

Sebelum Maehara sempat mencerna informarsi itu, tak tanggung-tanggung, tubuh Isogai sudah berada diatas tubuh Maehara. Mati-matian, Maehara berusaha untuk melepaskan dari dekapan Isogai. Namun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki energi. Dan juga energi Isogai sangat kuat. Mana lagi, Isogai menahan kedua tangan Maehara dengan tangan pucatnya, agar Maehara tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya.

Kilauan mata Isogai bertemu mata Maehara. Obsesi dan hasrat yang ingin dilampiaskan. Isogai menginginkan sungguh Maehara. Dia ingin energi kehidupan Maehara yang sangat memabukan itu. Dia ingin jutaan perasaan cinta Maehara yang membuatnya makin gila. Dia ingin Maehara. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya, dan segala-galanya yang Maehara miliki, Isogai benar-benar menginginkannya.

Maehara Hiroto adalah milik Isogai seorang

"Lepaskan aku Isogai!" Maehara tetap bersikeras untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Kumohon Yuuma... aku tidak menginginkan ini semua!"

"Ayolah Hiroto-kun..." Isogai menjilati leher Maehara. Aroma Maehara sangat menggiurkan. Jika Isogai tidak pintar menahannya, sudah pasti Maehara langsung dilahapnya sampai habis. "Kau menginginkannya pasti. Atau kau ingin mengambil posisi diatas, tak masalah bagiku. Aku sangat ingin mencicipimu. Aku sangat lapar Maehara Hiroto-kun..."

"Akkh!"

Sejurus kemudian, Maehara merasakan gigi-gigi tajam Isogai menusuk lehernya. Mulut Isogai menyesapi darah yang keluar dari luka yang ia ciptakan. Darah Maehara sangatlah manis dan menggairahkan. Jauh lebih enak dibandingkan saliva Maehara yang selalu Isogai rasakan ketika berciuman. Kenapa Maehara bisa mempunyai rasa yang begitu mengunggah seperti ini.

Kalau sudah tahu rasanya enak seperti ini, seharusnya Isogai melakukan ini sejak dulu. Ya, rasa ini tidak ada duanya.

Isogai menginginkan lebih. Isogai menginginkan Maehara lebih dari ini!

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Maehara langsung mendorong laki-laki bersayap hitam itu hingga terjatuh dari kasurnya. Maehara yang sudah ketakutan itu langsung berlari menjauh dari iblis itu. Tidak peduli dengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah berantakan ataupun sakit kepala yang masih menerjangnya karena pengaruh alkohol, dia harus lari dari Isogai.

Kakinya berusaha memaksa lari buta menelusuri koridor. Naasnya, Maehara tidak berada di flatnya. Melainkan sebuah mansion besar yang memiliki banyak koridor. Lewat jendela, Maehara bisa melihat mansion ini di kelilingi hutan. Seolah-olah mengurung Maehara agar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari sini lagi.

"Kau mau kemana, Hiroto-kun?"

Maehara langsung menghentikan langkah larinya. Tahu-tahu saja Isogai sudah berada di depannya, menghalangi jalan Maehara untuk kabur. Sayah hitam itu masih mengantung di punggung Isogai, seolah-olah menunjukan kalau Maehara sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Tubuh Maehara bergetar hebat. "Yuuma, aku memang mencintaimu... tapi tidak seperti ini, kumohon."

Bola mata Isogai berotasi. "Tapi aku menginginkan seperti ini. Tidak, aku ingin lebih dari ini. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Hiroto-kun!"

"Kalau begitu..." Maehara memandang sengit Isogai. "Aku tidak mau menjadi milik iblis sepertimu!"

Nafas Maehara berderu cepat, tidak berima lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Maehara sama sekali tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir mengerikan seperti ini. Yang Maehara inginkan hanyalah hubungan harmonis seperti merajut hubungan keluarga harmonis. Bukan mencintai dilandasi obsesi mengerikan seperti itu.

Terutama dengan seorang iblis bersayap hitam yang telah membunuh salah satu temannya.

"Hahaha. Kau tidak ingin menjadi milikku... canda yang bagus Hiroto-kun." Namun Maehara tetap memandang Isogai sengit. Maehara serius dengan perkataannya. Maehara benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi miliknya. "Kau serius."

"Kalau seperti ini—aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Isogai Yuuma." Maehara menarik nafasnya. "Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan mengerikan seperti ini!"

Isogai terdiam.

Maehara tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

Maehara tidak mencintainya lagi...

"Akkh!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Isogai menerjang Maehara. Tubuh Maehara terdorong hingga menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin. Isogai berada di atasnya, mencengkram tangan Maehara kuat-kuat hingga setetes demi tetes darah Maehara keluar dari kulitnya. Kilatan Isogai makin gelap, seolah menunjukan nafsu untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan siapapun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yang benar saja Hiroto..." Laki-laki berambut jingga itu berteriak. Isogai makin mencengkram tangannya. "Aku sudah bersabar menunggumu untuk menjadi milikku... dan kau berani sekali minta putus. Hahaha. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Hiroto."

Samar-samar, api hitam berkobar di seluruh sayap hitam Isogai. Perlahan-lahan, api hitam imajiner itu merambat ketubuh Isogai, seolah menunjukan betapa marahnya dirinya itu. Saat itu juga, Isogai menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang siap menerjang Maehara kapapun.

"Maehara Hiroto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Saat itu juga, Maehara merasakan api hitam itu mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan menjalar ke kakinya, hingga mencapai ke pergelangan kaki Maehara. Api hitam itu mengelilingi pergelangan kakinya. Semakin pekat, dan semakin menyakitkan.

"Karena itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

"ARRGGHHH!"

Api hitam itu tiba-tiba terasa tajam dan mengiris pelan pergelangan kaki Maehara, seperti mengergaji kayu yang sangat besar. Perlahan-lahan merobek kulit terluar Maehara, lalu mencapai otot. Sedikit demi sedikit, mengiris otot lurik secara pelan. Sakit. Ini sakit sekali. Maehara terus berteriak, namun Isogai sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ku-kumohonn... arrrgghh! Hentikan!"

Baginya, teriakan Maehara sangat merdu dibandingkan lagu terindah sekalipun.

"Baiklah, hentikan," perintah Isogai.

Seketika itu, api itu berhenti—menyisakan tulang, saraf, dan pembuluh darah artheri yang belum sempat tersentuh. Wajah Maehara sudah sangat pucat. Kilauan mata Maehara sudah tidak tampak lagi. Kosong. Namun Isogai memilih untuk tidak peduli. Jika kaki Maehara seperti ini, maka dia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mungkin Isogai harus sering-sering melakukannya agar Maehara sepenuhnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Kau pasti kelelahan."

Isogai tersenyum hangat, seperti biasanya. Namun, Maehara sudah tidak bisa berkata lagi. Pikirannya dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak rasa sakit. Bahkan, dia tidak merasakan lagi tubuhnya sudah digendong Isogai dengan tenang dan menuju bagian terdalam dari mansion ini. Maehara sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi dari Isogai.

"Ayo tidur bersama."

Maehara Hiroto sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Isogai Yuuma.

Laki-laki berambut jingga itu menyerah.

.

.

.

"Kau adalah milikku, Maehara Hiroto-kun."

.

.

.

— **Fin—**

.

.

.

/hening/

Fic Rated M pertama seumur hidup, serius. Apakah ini yang terakhir, saya tidak tahu~~ #dilempar sendal.

Serius, dari dulu tuh pengen banget bikin dark-romance yang obsesif bangeettttt! XD Terus liat mas ikemen, entah kenapa gitu dia cocok jadi uke manis tapi di dalam yandere, bwahahaha~ akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin evil!Isogai. Lain kali bikin yandere!Nagisa aah~

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini masuk rated T atau M. Tapi melihat adegannya, yasudah saya masukan saja ke rated M. Kalau boleh jujur, ini ide nganggur yang mager banget diselesain. Terus ada event **Yuumautopia** ya sudah lanjutin sajaaa~ terima kasih Kuo, Ratu Obeng, telah membuat Ai ngelanjutin one-shot telantar ini~ hohohoho~ Oiya, sebenarnya seharusnya cerita ini panjang. Hanya saja karena Ai banyak tugas, jadi engga bisa nulis panjang TTATT Maaf ya alurnya abal banget

Dan pliss, endingnya abal bangett... padahal pengen nulis lebih dari itu, cumaan yaaa gittuuu~ Ai tidak sanggup ngelanjutinnya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang menghantui Ai, hohoho~

Oke, akhir kata kritik dan sarannya!

Salam hangat (dan yandere),

.

the dreamer for rain (Aihara Rein)


End file.
